narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keirou Ichiyama
Keirou was the founder and first leader of the Ichiyama clan. He is said to be the strongest there's ever been. Biography Keirou was born from an unnamed Hyuuga and another unnamed man. It is said that the man raped her, and fearing dishonour the Hyuuga fled. She was found by the Funaki clan, unconscious on a road passing a mountain and they took her in. However, she was exhausted, starved and late pregnant, and died during pregnancy. The Funaki clan took in the child, but as his difference was so noticeable, they informed him that he was an orphan. Keirou took this in his stride and lived on the outskirts of the settlement. After the properties of the mountain he inhabited, he named himself Ichiyama. When he grew up, he befriended a Funaki girl named Marise, whom he teamed up with. Even from a young age the two developed a knack for ninja skills, Marise more so than Keirou however. They were playful rivals, and soon lovers. Keirou's skills came from his expert skill as more of a samurai warrior, fighting in armour and with long blades. Soon his wife and he decided to properly break off from the Funaki settlement and create their own. Keirou created a village higher up in the mountain, despite Marise's disapproval, and the two of them had a child. Yuushi Ichiyama was born and brought up under the two of them, and frequent visits to and from the Funakis. They developed trade lines with several settlements and get work by selling their own produce, local apricots that grow and by becoming sell-swords. After a couple more years, the two of them have their second child - Komoru Ichiyama. However, fast forward 17 years. Keirou has elected his son Yuushi the head of their village, as he is not in his prime anymore. There are now quite a few prosperous villagers there, and they have tried to expand north. Their youngest son, Komoru, has left the village in search of happiness, as he is evidently not cut out for being a shinobi, instead looking for happiness in booze and cheap women. In their attempt to colonize the mountain even further, they ventured up, but that held consequences. The village was attacked by the Sanchou clan, a clan which hasn't ever came in contact with another, and as such are incredibly primitive. The two fought for half a year, until Sanchou attacked directly and injured and killed civilians. At this time, during a fight, they managed to take out one of Marise's eyes and Keirou gave her his own Tsumetaigan-enhanced one. In a counter-attack, Ichiyama decide to attack head on. Both Keirou and his son Yuushi died in that fight, but it drove the Sanchou back. Legacy Keirou, due to his heritage, gave birth to the Tsumetaigan, a kekkei genkai that runs through the veins of the Ichiyama clan. Keirou had two children, Yuushi and Komoru, both of which would turn into leaders of the clan. His death directly in the battle meant that under Marise, the village and all occupants was moved, creating Numagakure. Appearance Keirou was a dark haired man of his late 40s when he died, with a ponytail that reached the small of his back. He has scars all up and down his arms for when he was training with his trusted naginata and quick-firing kunai. The scars have been left there since he was a clumsy child. Despite being a man of great power, Keirou liked to wear simple clothes. He usually wore a dark-blue shirt with coal-black trousers, although could alternate to olive. He wears strong blue armour in times of conflict, symbolizing the Funaki clan, who saved his life countless times. Personality Keirou was a calm, kind and polite individual He often displayed a level head and a clear view. One of his better known qualities was his intellect, although he was, at times, subject to being short-sighted and foolish. He was often remarked on as someone who brought out the most in people. Abilities and Equipment Bukijutsu Keirou has been shown to be a very adept weapons specialist, extensively using his naginata and kunai. Keirou's Naginata His trusted weapon Howori is a naginata with which is the perfect weight for Keirou. It has the ability to undo any seal or genjutsu laid upon a person or object with only a touch. Trivia * He's lactose intolerant. * Keirou's personal traits are: ** His favourite food was Sausages and Rice, his least favourite was Dairy. ** His favourite drink was sake, and least favourite was milk. ** His hobby was smithing. ** His favourite word is "Paradise". ** The colour associate with him is olive ** His goal is for his clan to be prosperous and someday noble. ** His deepest fear is to be regarded and thrown aside like he was worthless, which happened to his mum. ** He had completed 11 missions, since missions didn't strictly speaking exist when he was available.